Akatsuki
by SoraHyuuga
Summary: Neji y Sakura se vuelve parte de los Akatsuki, y tienen la misión de matar a Sasuke y Tenten ¿Podrán cumplir la misión?
1. Retorno

**Capitulo 1**

**Retorno**

Tenten estaba sentada a los pies de un árbol, descansando de su entrenamiento. Iba vestida con unos pantalones piratas de color negro, con una camiseta de color blanco, llevando encima el chaleco de los Jounins. Miraba el cielo alegre.

_-"Hoy vuelve Neji de su entrenamiento después de 1 año… Tengo tantas ganas de verle…"_ –Pensó feliz.

-¡Tenten! –Escuchó.

-¡¿Neji?! –Se giró emocionada, para ver como Sasuke se le acercaba a sentarse a su lado. Iba vestido con unos pantalones largos color negro y una camiseta de manga corta negra y con el chaleco de los Jounins, una de sus mangas dejaba ver el signo de los Uchihas.- Hola Sasuke-kun –Saludó la chica.

-Te pensaste que era Neji ¿Verdad? –Dijo divertido.

-Hai –Una gota recorrió la nuca de la chica.

-Gomen por no ser él

-Tranquilo, no pasa nada, después de todo, solo faltan unas horas para verle –Dijo energéticamente.- Y tu para ver a tu Sakura –Dijo picaramente.

Sasuke se sonrojó completamente.

-T… ¡Tenten! –Chilló vergonzoso.

La chica sonrió picaramente para levantarse y llevarse las manos detrás, mirando las nubes.

-Neji… Vuelve pronto

Mientras, en una cueva oscura, se veía un grupo de ninjas, donde solo se podían ver sus ojos.

-El plan de hoy… Eliminar al Uchiha y a la chica morena –Dijo el jefe, señalando a Sasuke y Tenten a través de una esfera.

Dos personas en concreto los miraban.

-Jefe… Déjenos ir a nosotros –Dijo la voz femenina.

-¿Vosotros? Sois nuevos… Dudo mucho que seáis tan fuertes como creáis –Dijo uno con ojos azules y cabello para atrás.

-Hidan, cállate, ellos son lo bastante fuertes como para eliminarte –Dijo un ojo, ya que el otro era tapado por un mechón.

-Tsk. Ya está el justiciero de los nuevos, ¿Eh? ¿Deidara?

-Cállate

Ambos comenzaron a mirarse asesinamente.

-¡Callaos ambos! –Chilló el jefe.- Es hora de dar una misión a los nuevos ¡Id! –Ordenó.

-¡Hai! –Ambos desaparecieron.

-Tsk. Dar oportunidad… -Se quejó Hidan.

-¿Te tengo que recordar que también te la dimos? –Le dijo el jefe.

Hidan hizo un suspiró y desapareció. Mientras, Tenten paseaba por la ciudad nerviosa.

_-"Ya es tarde… Debería haber llegado…"_ –Se paró en un lugar despoblado.- _"No será… ¡No le habrán atacado!"_ –Pensó para comenzar a correr.

Pero notó como algo frío se ponía en su cuello.

-Cuanto tiempo… Tenten –Dijo una voz masculina conocida para ella.

-¿Neji? –Dijo con miedo.

Sasuke estaba sentado en la hierba, mirando una bella Sakura, viendo como los pétalos caían hermosamente.

-Sakura… -Susurró.

-¿Tanto me amas ahora? ¿Y antes me despreciabas? –Dijo una voz tras él.

Este giró alertado, para abrir los ojos de par en par sorprendido.

-Sakura… ¿Por qué? –Dijo fijándose en su uniforme.

Ambos, en diferentes sitios, llevaban su bandana con un corte al medio y con un traje negro con nubes rojas.

-¿Por qué te uniste a los Akatsuki? –Preguntó Sasuke.

-Porque no era nada para ti… Si me unía a los Akatsuki… Me haría más fuerte –Respondió Sakura.- Además ¿Te tengo que recordar que hace medio año llegaste de matar a Orochimaru? ¿Traidor?

-Sakura… -Susurró mientras se le acercaba.

-No te acerques, has perdido mi amor por ti –Susurró, mientras un montón de pétalos Sakura la rodeaban para desaparecer y aparecer detrás de él, con un Kunai en su cuello.

-Es hora de morir… Uchiha… -Dijo fríamente.

Neji se mantenía con el Kunai en el cuello del la chica, mientras que esta intentaba evitar no llorar.

-No puede ser… ¡No me creo que seas uno de los Akatsuki! –Chilló girándose, con una lágrima cayendo por su mejilla.

-Las cosas son así… -Dijo sin apartar su Kunai de su cuello.

-Neji… ¿Por qué?

-Buscaba fuerza… Porque con mi poder de antes… No podía protegerte…

Tenten abrió los ojos de par en par.

-Neji…

-Pero… Es mi misión acabar contigo ¡Muere!

Neji y Sakura hicieron un movimiento de muñeca.

Continuara………

Neji y Sakura son de los Akatsuki, con la misión de acabar con sus amores, pero… ¿Podrán hacerlo?

Espero que os haya gustado n.n y gomen por si os liasteis por el cambio de escenas y todo eso…


	2. Dolor

**Capitulo 2**

**Dolor**

Sakura y Neji hicieron un movimiento de muñeca, clavándole sus Kunais a su pareja. Pero vieron como estos se volvían en humo.

-¿Aprendiste el Kage Bunshin? –Le preguntó Neji, girándose para ver a Tenten.

La muchacha estaba con un Kunai en su mano con la postura de defensa. El chico rió levemente, para mirarla de reojo asesinamente e ir acercándose a ella lentamente.

La mano de la chica temblaba, no quería herirle, pero tampoco morir, tanto tiempo para esperarle… Y descubre que es un Akatsuki, su enemigo.

_Con Sasuke_

Sakura buscaba tranquilamente a Sasuke.

-No te escondas, te encontraré fácilmente –Dijo fríamente.

Sasuke estaba escondido a la rama de un árbol, donde sudaba nervioso.

-_"Sakura… ¿Te uniste con ellos por mi culpa?"_ –Pensó, viendo como un Kunai rozaba su mejilla y le hacía una pequeña herida.

-Estés donde estés, siempre acabaré encontrándote –Dijo apareciendo de repente delante de él.

Sasuke abrió los ojos sorprendido.

-_"¿Desde cuando se hizo tan rápida?"_ –Pensó, mientras saltaba para atrás, alejándose de ella.

Mientras se alejaba, vio como Sakura volvía a aparecer frente a él, apunto de clavarle un Kunai, pero Sasuke pudo poner el brazo, cayendo al suelo con la chica encima de él y el Kunai clavado en su brazo.

-Débil… Después te quejabas de mí –Le susurró al oído, clavándole más el Kunai.

-Ugh…

_Con Tenten_

Neji se acercaba lentamente a la muchacha, con un Kunai a la mano. Tenten retrocedía cuando Neji se le acercaba, apretaba con las dos manos nerviosa al Kunai y miraba triste al chico. Neji paró de caminar, al sentir como alguien se acercaba.

-Por hoy te libras… Pero vete metiéndote en la cabeza que… desde hoy, soy tu enemigo –Dicho esto, tiró una bola de humo para desaparecer.

Las piernas de la chica temblaban, así que cayó al suelo, notando como las lágrimas salían de sus ojos nerviosos.

-Neji… No quiero ser tu enemiga… -Susurró soltando el Kunai y escondiendo su rostro entre sus manos.

_Con Sasuke_

Sasuke, con la mano libre, había cogido la muñeca de Sakura, haciendo que soltara el Kunai, así, darle una patada en el estómago y alejarla de él.

-Ugh… –Se sentó y se quitó el Kunai de su brazo.

-Maldito… -Cuando se iba a levantar, vio como unos ojos blancos se ponían delante de ella.- ¿Neji?

-Vámonos, es mejor que no nos descubran

-Hn. –Miró asesinamente a Sasuke.- Volveré a por ti… Sasuke –Dicho esto, unos pétalos de Sakura rodearon a ambos, desapareciendo del lugar.

Sasuke se sentó en la hierba, sujetándose el brazo herido.

-Sakura… Conseguiré que vuelvas a ser tú… -Susurró, levantándose y hiéndose del lugar.

Mientras caminaba, encontró a Tenten de rodillas, llorando nerviosa.

-¡Tenten! –Se puso a su lado preocupado.- ¿Qué te ocurre?

La chica no contestó.

-¡Tenten!

-No quiero… -Susurró.

-¿Eh?

-No quiero… Que Neji sea mi enemigo… -Dijo bajando la mirada triste, haciendo que su flequillo tapara sus ojos.

-Tenten… -Sasuke le acarició la cabeza.- Siempre le amaste… ¿Por qué no intentas que vuelva a ser él? Es lo que haré con Sakura

-¡¿Nani?! ¿Sakura también? –Dijo mirándole sorprendida.

-Hai… Pero fue por mi culpa…

-Sasuke… -Se secó las lágrimas, para mirarle seriamente y levantarse.

Sasuke se la quedó mirando, mientras que también se iba levantando.

-Sasuke, desde hoy, haremos que vuelvan con nosotros –Le miró para sonreír.- No pienso perder a Neji tan fácilmente

Sasuke se le quedó mirando sorprendido, para después sonreír.

-Hai, mañana, saldremos de la aldea para ir en busca de ellos, le pediremos esa misión a Tsunade-sama

-¡Hai!

Mientras, Neji y Sakura estaban en una cueva, protegiéndose de la niebla.

-Nos tendremos que quedar aquí hasta que la niebla se disperse –Dijo Neji.

-Hai –Contestó fríamente Sakura, mirando al suelo.- No pudiste atacar a Tenten…

-Hn. –Dijo desviando la mirada a la niebla.- Tu pudiste atacar a Sasuke… Pero no pudiste matarle

-Si no hubieras interferido, lo hubiera matado

-No me lo creo –Dijo mirándola desafiante.- Se que aún le amas

-Ese amor desapareció hace tiempo –Dijo mirándole triste.- Pero tu por Tenten no

-Y haré que me odie… y me mate con sus propias manos… -Susurró.

-¡¿Nani?!

-Todos los de Akatsuki moriremos, si muero, quiero que sea a manos de ella… -Dijo mirando al suelo.

-Neji… -Se le quedó mirando.

-¿Y tú? ¿Serás capaz de matar a Sasuke la próxima vez?

Sakura bajó la mirada, para mirar sus manos temblorosas.

-No… Le amé tanto… Y aún le sigo amando después del daño que me hizo… -Dijo poniendo amabas manos en su pecho, cerrando los ojos tristes.

Neji la miró un rato, para volver a mirar a la niebla.

-Esperemos un tiempo para atacar… Puede que mañana se pongan las pilas

-Hai…

Continuara………

Después de una semana del ataque de Sakura y Neji, Sasuke y Tenten piden permiso a la Hokage, a que le den una misión, así encontrarles y hacer que vuelvan.

Gracias por vuestros reviews n.n pero contestando vuestras preguntas… No, no habrán más parejas, solo me centraré en el SasuSaku y el NejiTenTen, no habrá nada de NejiSaku


	3. Búsqueda

**Capitulo 3**

**Búsqueda**

Ya había pasado una semana después del ataque de Neji y Sakura, pero Sasuke y Tenten decidieron pedir la misión más tarde.

-Así que ahora forman parte del Akatsuki… -Dijo seriamente Tsunade.- Pero no puedo daros esta misión, es de rango S. Rango S es para los ANBU o pocos Jounins como Kakashi o Gai

-Nosotros podemos –Dijo fríamente Sasuke.

-Sois niños ¡Qué pasa si os pasa igual que Asuma! –Dijo enfadada Tsunade.

-¡No somos niños! –Se enfadó Tenten.- Y perderla vida forma parte de la vía ninja –Dijo seriamente.

Tsunade abrió los ojos de par en par. Tenten había cambiado mucho, pero no se creía que dejara de verla como a alguien a quien seguir; la morena decidió seguir sus pasos para ser la mejor ninja en armas.

Tsunade suspiró, para mirar a Shizune. Esta sonrió para asentir con la cabeza.

-Vosotros ganáis… -Dijo en un suspiro.- Pero con una condición

-Cuala –Dijo el chico.

-Volved con vida –Dijo seriamente.

-¡No lo dude! –Dijeron ambos, para desaparecer de la habitación.

-Y haced que vuelvan… -Dijo en un susurro.

En la puerta de Konoha, ambos se preparaban para partir.

-¿Estás lista? –Le preguntó Sasuke.

-¡Hai!

Ambos dieron un salto para entrar al bosque. Mientras corrían tanto como podían, pensaban en sus amores.

_-"Sakura…"_ –Pensó el chico.

_-"Neji…" _–Pensó Tenten.

_-"No lo dudes… ¡Haré que vuelvas a ser el de siempre!" _–Pensaron ambos para apretar el paso.

Mientras tanto, Neji y Sakura entraron en el escondite de los Akatsuki.

-¿Pudisteis matarlos? –Preguntó un rubio.

-No, pero los dejemos mal heridos –Dijo fríamente Neji.

-¡Pero no los matasteis! ¡Par de inútiles! –Chilló Hidan.

-¡Hidan! –Dijo otro rubio.- Ambos son novatos… Necesitan una segunda oportunidad –Dijo desafiante.

-Tsk. Para que darle una segunda oportunidad a un par de inútiles como ellos –Dijo mirando asesinamente a ambos.- Merecen ser asesinado –Dijo sacando un Kunai.

Pero otro Kunai se puso entre medio.

-Basta, entre nosotros no debe de haber peleas –Dijo un chico de ojos con Sharingan.

-¡Itachi-san! –Dijo Deidara alegre.

-Tsk. Los defensores de los novatos –Dijo Hidan guardando su Kunai y desapareciendo de allí.

-Será creído… -Dijo en un susurro Deidara.

-Deidara –Nombró Itachi.- Procura que no se le acerque mucho –Dicho esto, se fue de allí.

-Tenlo por seguro… Itachi-san –Dijo sonriendo.

-Arigatou Deidara-san –Agradeció Sakura sonriendo.

-No hay de que –Dijo seriamente para irse de allí.

-Es el único que nos acepta… -Susurró Sakura.

-Mejor avisar al jefe… Y pedirle una segunda oportunidad –Dijo fríamente Neji.

-¡Hai!

Mientras tanto, Sasuke y Tenten seguían corriendo, hasta que la chica vio una capa negra con nubes rojas.

-¡Sasuke! Mira ahí –Dijo al chica señalando la capa.

-¿Una capa de Akatsuki? –Dijo curioso el chico hiendo a ella.

Tenten le siguió.

-Me pregunto que hace una capa de Akatsuki aquí –Dijo Tenten.

-Lo mismo digo…

-Me pensaba que sería más difícil atraparos… Pero parece que no fue así –Dijo una voz femenina.

Sasuke la pudo reconocer, para girar sorprendido.

-¡Sakura!

-Yo misma –Dijo bajando de una rama de árbol.

Al bajar, Tenten vio como la pelirosa tenía un hilo en su mano, que estaba en ganchado a la capa. Sakura estiró de él, para que la capa fuera a ella, así que se lo puso para mirar fríamente al chico.

-Tenemos que continuar lo que empecemos –Dijo fríamente.

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, Sasuke notó como Sakura se le echaba encima con un Kunai, haciendo que cayera y ambos desaparecieran.

-¡Sasuke! –Chilló la chica, pero notó como algo frío se le ponía en el cuello.

-Nosotros también tenemos que seguir lo que empezamos –Dijo una voz masculina detrás de ella.

-¿Por qué? Neji… -Susurró la chica girándose.

Continuara………

Neji y Sakura vuelven a aparecer delante de Sasuke y Tenten, pero tienen problemas en matarlos.

Perdon por la tardanza…. Pero quería acabar con el fic de 'Amor entre hermanos' u.uU pero ya que lo acabe, creo que tendré más tiempo de continuar este fic n.n


	4. No se que hacer

**Capitulo 4**

**No se que hacer…**

-¡Sasuke! –Chilló la chica, pero notó como algo frío se le ponía en el cuello.

-Nosotros también tenemos que seguir lo que empezamos –Dijo una voz masculina detrás de ella.

-¿Por qué? Neji… -Susurró la chica girándose.

Al girarse, el muchacho pudo ver como una lágrima solitaria rozaba la mejilla de la morena. Al verla llorar, sintió como su mano temblaba, incapaz de poder matarla. La chica sonrió levemente, para coger la mano del chico, sorprendiéndole.

-Es tu deber… Mátame… -Dijo cerrando los ojos, sintiendo como una lágrima volvía a rozar su mejilla.

Neji cerró los ojos con fuerza, para hacer un movimiento de muñeca.

Mientras tanto, Sakura y Sasuke estaban luchando en medio de un bosque, alejados de Neji y Tenten. Sakura lanzaba Kunais y Shurinkens a Sasuke, pero este las esquivaba fácilmente.

-¡Pelea Uchiha! –Chillaba la pelirosa.

Sasuke no dijo nada, solo la miraba y esquivaba sus ataques. Sakura le lanzó un Kunai, por reflejo, Sasuke sacó su Kunai, parando el arma dela chica y así acercarse a ella velozmente, atrapándola en un árbol.

-¡Suéltame!

-No

-¡Que me sueltes!

-No… Hasta que me cuentes porque te has vuelto un Akatsuki –Dijo tranquilamente.

-A ti no te importa eso… -Susurró la chica tristemente.

Sasuke vio como la chica dejaba de hacer fuerza y comenzaba a bajar la mirada, pero aún así la mantenía contra el árbol y la sujetaba con las muñecas. Notaba como la chica temblaba por no llorar.

-Siempre… -Comenzó a decir la pelirosa.- Siempre he sido una niña mal criada para ti…

-Sakura… -Susurró el chico soltándola.

La chica no hizo nada al ser liberada, solo tapó sus mirada con sus manos, para que el Uchiha no pudiera ver que estaba llorando.

-Sakura… -Empezó el chico.- Nunca pensé eso de ti… ¿Es por eso que te uniste ellos? ¿Fue por mi?

Sakura se quedó en silencio.

-Si… -Dijo después de un gran silencio.

-Fue mi culpa… -Dijo el chico, para abrazarla cariñosamente.- Lo siento… No debí dejarte… No debí haberme ido con Orochimaru…

-Sasuke… -Dijo correspondiendo el abrazo.

Sakura escondió su rostro en el pecho del chico, para esconder sus lágrimas.

Por otro lado, Neji había soltado su Kunai para abrazar de improviso a la chica, haciendo que se sorprendiera.

-¿Neji? –Dijo la chica mirándolo.

-Lo siento… Lo siento… -Decía el muchacho una y otra vez.

Tenten abrazó al chico.

-Neji… ¿Por qué te uniste a ellos? –Le preguntó.

-Por ti –Le contestó.- No era lo suficientemente fuerte como para poder protegerte… Cuando peleemos con Kisame… No pude protegerte…

-Me salvaste de la prisión de agua

-¿Y cuando Raiga te hirió? No pude protegerte entonces… Y te pedí que investigaras… Sabiendo que estarías en peligro… -El chico se culpaba una y otra vez.

-Neji… Siempre me has estado protegiendo… Y eso me hacía importante para ti… Pero no quería seguir siendo una carga para ti… -Dijo tristemente la chica.

-Nunca has sido una carga para mi…

Tenten lo miró confusa.

-Siempre te he amado… y siempre te amaré… -Dijo el chico juntando sus frentes.

La chica abrió los ojos de par en par, sorprendida por lo que acababa de decir el chico.

Sasuke y Sakura aún seguían abrazados, hasta que Sakura se separó de él.

-Mejor que… Te vayas ahora… Matarte es mi misión… -Susurró tristemente.

-Entonces mátame

-¡¿Nani?! –Dijo mirándole sorprendida.

-Lo que oíste… Mátame, y así tendrás una misión completa –Dijo arrodillándose ante ella.- Clávame este Kunai al corazón –Dijo cogiendo uno del suelo y dándoselo a la chica.

Sakura la cogió temblorosamente, no podía matarle, le amaba tanto, pero cerró los ojos fuertemente para clavarle el Kunai al corazón.

Sasuke había cerrado los ojos, pero al ver que no sentía nada de dolor abrió los ojos, pero solo vio como la chica se le acercaba y comenzó a juntar sus labios con los de él.

-Te quiero Sasuke… y siempre te amaré… -Al decir eso, desapareció entre los árboles.

Por otro lado, Neji y Tenten aún estaban juntos, con las frentes pegadas y los labios rozándose.

-Neji… Yo también te amo… -Dijo besándole.

Este se sorprendió, pero lo fue correspondiendo. Pero tuvo un mal presentimiento, así que la empujo lejos de él y desaparecer de su vista.

Tenten cayó al suelo violentamente, pero sin darse cuenta, Neji ya no estaba allí. Suspiró tristemente, para rozarse los labios con sus dedos.

Continuara………

Hidan decide vigilar a Neji y Sakura, después de ver que no matan a Sasuke y Tenten, así que se dedicará a hacerle la vida imposible a ambos.


	5. No lo haremos

**Capitulo 5**

**No lo haremos**

Neji estaba sentado en una rama de árbol, mirando pensativo las nubes.

-¿Pensando en tu amor? –Preguntó una voz conocida para él.

-Hidan… ¿Qué haces aquí? –Dijo fríamente.

-Os estaba espiando… a ambos, y habéis vuelto a fallar –Dijo poniéndose en frente de él, poniendo un Kunai en su cuello.- Si no los matáis ¡Ahora! Lo haré yo –Le susurró en el oído.

-No si nosotros lo impedimos –Dijo una voz femenina.

-Entonces, os tendré que matar –Dijo apareciendo otro Hidan delante de la pelirosa.

Neji y Sakura se mantenían quietos, indiferentes.

-Tsk. ¡Me molesta esa mirada vuestra! –Dijo enfadado cortando sus gargantas.

Pero al cortárselas, estos se convirtieron en tronco.

-No somos tan débiles –Dijo Neji apareciendo delante de él.- ¡Juuken! –Neji comenzó a darle palmadas por todo el cuerpo, hasta estamparle en un árbol.

Este tosió sangre, para después sonreír.

-Yo tampoco soy débil –Dijo sonriendo para clavarle un Kunai en el estómago.

Neji abrió los ojos de par en par, viendo que el Hidan que estaba delante de él desaparecía, y el que le había clavado el Kunai, estaba detrás de él.

-Es hora de morir… Hyuuga –Dijo clavándoselo más.

-¡Aléjate de él! –Dijo Sakura pegándole.

Pero Hidan había saltado para caer en el brazo de Sakura.

-Soy el doble de fuerte que vosotros –Dijo mirándoles fríamente.- Por eso… -Decía mientras otro Hidan aparecía detrás de Sakura, clavándole un Kunai en el hombro.

-¡Kuso! –Esta gira rápidamente para pegar al que estaba detrás de ella, al pegarle, este desapareció.

-¡Sakura! –Chilló Neji poniéndose en medio de ella y la Ninja to que iba a por ella.

Sakura miró horrorizada al chico, veía como la Ninja to travesaba la espalda, saliendo del pecho.

-¡Nejiiii! –Chilló.

Ese chillido se escuchó por todos lados, fue escuchado hasta por los Akatsuki.

-¡Sakura! –dijo Deidara sacando a su pájaro y subiendo.

-Espera –Dijo una voz.

-Itachi, déjame ir ¡Necesitan nuestra ayuda! –Decía nervioso.

-Lo sé –Dijo subiendo al pájaro con Deidara.- Por eso te acompañaré

-¡Hai! –Dijo ruborizándose un poco.

Ambos empezaron a volar al lugar donde habían escuchado el chillido. Por otro lado, Sasuke y Tenten también lo habían escuchado.

-¡Tenten! ¡Están en peligro! –Dijo Sasuke.

-Vamos –Ambos empezaron a correr.

Mientras tanto, Neji había caído al suelo, llenando el suelo lleno de sangre. Sakura retrocedía asustada, mirando al cuerpo de su compañero. Hidan se le acercaba lentamente.

-Irás al otro lado como él –Dijo levantando su Ninja to, dispuesto a cortarle la cabeza a Sakura.

Pero una bola se puso en su mano, que al rozarse, explotó.

-¡Aaah! –Chilló sujetándose su mano.

-Te avisé que te las verías conmigo –Dijo Deidara bajando de su pájaro.

-¡Bastardo! –Chilló acercándose a él.

-Alto

Hidan, al oír la voz de Itachi, paró en seco.

-El que debe morir, eres tú –Dijo mirándole fríamente.

Continuara………

Itachi y Deidara llegan para ayudar a Sakura y a Neji.


	6. Sed felices

**Capitulo 6**

**Sed felices**

Una bola se puso en su mano, que al rozarse, explotó.

-¡Aaah! –Chilló sujetándose su mano.

-Te avisé que te las verías conmigo –Dijo Deidara bajando de su pájaro.

-¡Bastardo! –Chilló acercándose a él.

-Alto

Hidan, al oír la voz de Itachi, paró en seco.

-El que debe morir, eres tú –Dijo mirándole fríamente.

-Tsk. ¡Os enteraréis! –Chilló enfadado sacando una espada debajo de su capa.

Era una espada larga pero con muchos pinchos.

-¿Te crees que nos harás algo con eso? –Dijo indiferente Itachi.

Hidan se abalanzó sobre él, clavándole la espada en pleno estómago, pero este se convirtió en millones de cuervos.

-¡¿Nani?! –Hidan abrió los ojos de par en par al notar como una Ninja to se le clavaba en la espalda saliendo a través de su pecho.

-No te mataré… Pero allí te daremos un buen castigo –Dicho eso, Hidan le envió una mirada asesina, para desmayarse a los pies de Deidara.

-Deidara –Nombró Itachi mirándolo.- Llévatelo al escondite de los Akatsuki, explícales lo ocurrido… El jefe ya decidirá el castigo para él –Dijo mirando con desprecio al rubio.

-Hai –Asintió Deidara, para cogerlo y ponerlo en su pájaro.- ¿Y que harás tu Itachi-san?

-Me quedaré aquí un rato –Dijo fríamente.

Deidara suspiró, para acercarse a Sakura.

-Deidara-kun… -La pelirosa miró al chico.

-Sakura… Cuídate y espero que seas feliz con Sasuke –Dijo sonriéndole.- Pero ya no nos volveremos a ver…

-Deidara… yo… -El chico la cayó con un dedo.

-Tal vez nos volvamos a ver… Pero como enemigos, porque no me recordarás –Dicho esto, agachó la cabeza para dar un beso en la mejilla de la chica.

Misteriosamente, Deidara desapareció de allí. Sakura acarició su mejilla, para ver que en sus manos había una medicina.

-Es para que cures a Neji –Le dijo Itachi.- Eres médico, así que cúrale ahora

Sakura lo miró asustada, para después ir corriendo hacia Neji y ponerle la medicina sobre la herida. La pelirosa notó que el chico comenzaba a respirar más aliviado.

-Y ahora… -Dijo Itachi acercándose.- Es hora de que os olvidéis de todo esto…

Dicho eso, Itachi hizo que Sakura lo mirara fijamente a los ojos; Sakura veía como los tres puntos del Sharingan comenzaban a dar vueltas, así sentir que se dormía. Al dormirse, hizo lo mismo con Neji, viendo que se comenzaba a despertar.

Rato después, Sasuke y Tenten vieron los cuerpos tumbados al suelo.

-¡Neji! –Chilló la chica acercándose a él.

-Tranquila, está bien –Dijo Sasuke viendo su pulso.- Sakura está bien también –Dijo acariciándola y cogiéndola en brazos.

-Vamonos –Dijo la morena cogiendo a Neji.

Al día siguiente, Tenten estaba sentada al lado de la cama del chico, observándolo, esperando a que se despertase. El chico no tardó en despertarse.

-Tenten… -Susurró al verla.

-¡Neji! ¿Cómo estás? –Dijo acercándose a él.

-¿Qué a pasado? ¿Por qué estoy en un hospital? –Preguntaba el chico confuso.

-¿No recuerdas nada? –Preguntó preocupada la chica.

-No…-Dijo bajando la mirada.

-Entonces… ¿No recuerdas lo que me dijiste? –Dijo bajando la mirada triste.

-¿Qué te dije? –Preguntó interesado.

-Nada… -Dijo para levantarse e irse de la habitación.

Mientras tanto, Sakura estaba sentada en su cama, hablando con Sasuke.

-¿Paso todo eso? –Dijo triste la pelirosa.

-Hai…

-¿Es verdad?

-¿Eh?

-¿Es verdad? ¿Que me quieres? –Preguntó insegura.

Sasuke se quedó en silencio, Sakura tomó ese silencio como un no. Sasuke se fue acercando disimuladamente a ella, para ir juntando sus labios con los de ella. La pelirosa abrió los ojos sorprendida, para irle correspondiendo y cerrando los ojos lentamente.

-Ai Shiteru –Susurró Sasuke.

-Yo también Sasuke-kun –Dijo entre besos la pelirosa.

Por otro lado, Neji había salido de su habitación, para ver a Tenten espaldas a él, mirando a través de la ventana.

-Tenten… -Le nombró el chico.

-¿Qué quieres? –Dijo limpiándose las lágrimas de sus ojos.

-¿Por qué lloras? –Preguntó acercándose a ella.

-Por todo lo que ha pasado… -Dijo tristemente.

Tenten había notado que Neji se había quedado en silencio, pero nota como la abraza por detrás cariñosamente.

-¿Te hice algo malo? –Preguntó escondiendo su mirada en su cuello.

-No…

-Entonces… -El chico hace que se gire para quedar cara a cara.- Dime lo que te dije

Tenten bajó la mirada, sonrojada, pero escondió su rostro en el pecho del chico.

-Que me amabas –Susurró.

Neji no dijo nada, solo levantó la mirada de la chica para juntar sus frentes.

-Entonces... ¿Aceptas mis sentimientos?

Tenten comenzó a ponerse nerviosa, para sonreír y rozar los labios del chico.

-Te amo Neji

Dicho esto, ambos comenzaron a juntar sus labios lentamente, hasta juntarlos completamente y besarse dulcemente.

-No te volveré a dejar –Susurró el chico.

-Aún así, iría a buscarte –Dice entre besos la morena.

Neji solo ríe, para abrazarla cariñosamente.

**.:Fin:.**

oOo BrEnDa JeT aImE oOo: Exactamente, no me gusta Hidan xDD explicar las cosas detalladamente… sinceramente no puedo n.nU escribo lo k se me ocurre por la cabeza xD asi k detallar no puedo :P pero gracias por leer mi fic n.n

L.I.T: Gracias por seguir siempre todos mis fics n.n espero verte en algun otro fic ;)

Deidara-and-Itachi-chan: A ti te veo en el msn , asi k no hace falta k te de las gracias xD na es broma, te pido las gracias igualmente por seguir todos mis fics ;) dale recuerdos a tu hermana de parte mia

Y gracias a la demas gente k a estado siguiendo este fic n.n


End file.
